


Now I'm Shining Too

by plinys



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy has a ritual to visit the same coffee shop at the same time every day, and it might have something to do with a cute barista named Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Shining Too

**Author's Note:**

> for my cartinelli secret santa, the-grand-duchess-natalia @ tumblr. i hope you enjoy this! (also if you have an ao3 lmk so i can gift this to you properly)

There is work she should be doing.

Mission briefs from her most recent _expedition_ into Russia that weren’t going to write themselves, newbie agents to whip into shape, and a practically useless director to drag out of his office – but at the moment Peggy didn’t care about any of those things, because she had an appointment to make.

One that due to having been trapped in a Russian blizzard she had missed for the past week. There were jokes made about it back at SHIELD HQ, Peggy’s daily caffeine fix was what most of the older agents called it, while some of the newer ones crafted stories that the reason Peggy went into the café every day at three pm was for some sort of information drop.

Of course, it didn’t help of the only two people who actually knew the truth one of them was likely enough to encourage the rumors, and the other while under the employee of the first would be persuaded to do the same.

Not that she minded, it added to her air of mystery, which was important to have as the assistant direction of SHIELD.

Though the truth was much simpler.

The reason she went to the café was not so much a thing, but a person – “English! Back from vacation, I was starting to thing you’d never come back.”

Angie Martinelli may not have been the best barista in New York City, but she was the only one that had ever managed to capture Peggy’s attention. There was just something about her, that from the first meeting had Peggy hooked, and ever since she’d been coming back to this café time and time again.

“Oh don’t you worry, I couldn’t stay away from this place if I tried,” Peggy insists. “And believe me, I’ve tried.”

It’s a joke, and it works because a second later Angie is grinning at her.

“You’re lucky I like you, English.”

“Oh believe me, I am well aware.”

The café is thankfully close to empty, two students typing away at laptops in the corner, and another barista behind the counter – but Peggy could care less about them, the only person she has eyes for is Angie. Angie, who is grinning at Peggy like she’s just won the lottery, her light brown curls framing her face, while the mint green apron required of all the barista’s hangs over her chest.

“Let me guess, the usual?”

“If you would be so kind,” Peggy says, taking a seat at one of the booths, and pulling out the least classified of her files. She still hasn’t exactly managed to tell Angie what she does for a living – the best explanation she had been able to give was international relations and that wasn’t even close to the truth, which meant as much as she would like to get a head start on her paperwork she couldn’t.

It doesn’t take too long, before a tea cup is set down next to her, as well as a slice of pie that Peggy knew for certain was not her usual by any stretch.

“Angie, I-“

“It’s on the house,” she insists. “Because I missed you, and hell - English you probably need it with that boss of yours and all. You look like you need it.”

Peggy smiles at that. While she may not have been able to tell too much about what she did for a living, she had made sure to bring up her exasperations with Howard on occasion, while making certain to never actually name names.

“You’re a life saver, Angie.”

“It’s nothing,” Angie insists, before slipping into the seat opposite her, as Angie is often known to do. “You know it’s about time for me to take my break…”

“Is it now,” Peggy replies, feigning ignorance as she does every time. “I had no idea.”

For that she gets a laugh from Angie, a bright cheerful one, one which could warm ever the coldest of hearts.

“Yeah well, you got to at least let me pretend that this is a coincidence,” Angie teases, a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks. “They already tease me enough as it is. Though I’ve told them it isn’t like that. We’re just friends, barely even know each other honestly, and I’m sure you’re not even-“

“Even what?”

Angie seems to be considering saying something for a moment. An internal war brewing behind those brown eyes before she finally speaks up., her gaze never lower as so that it no longer meets Peggy’s. “I’m going to be honest with you English, I like you a lot. And not like platonic like, and I think you might like me too. I’m just guessing here, why else would you come in almost every day on my break?”

“Maybe I just like your tea,” Peggy offers weakly.

“Do you then? Just like the tea?”

 It’s impossible to miss the disappointment on Angie’s face.

And even though every rational part of Peggy is saying that this is a bad idea. That relationships between spies and civilians never work out. (There are billions of movies that testify to that fact). None of that seems to matter, not when Angie has that little frown on her lips and is assuming that Peggy could be anything other than completely interested in her.

“No,” she says finally. “The tea is nice and all, but I must admit that it is not the reason I keep coming back here. The reason is actually more _you_.”

Angie’s smile might just make her heart stop.

“Well, in that case, I get off at five. If you don’t might sticking around until then, maybe we could go out somewhere else on a proper date. Somewhere they serve more than just coffee and pastries?”

She has paperwork to do, a mission report to write up, but all of that can wait. Peggy has been waiting for this for too long to pass up the opportunity and she doesn’t dare say anything that might steal Angie’s glorious smile away.  

“Nothing in the world would make me happier.”

 


End file.
